Perfection
by Bell loves cookies
Summary: What if Adam, Sam and Dean's half-brother had a sister? A sister that was meant to be born inside the Winchester's family as a reincarnation of the first human created by God, Eva.It starts in season 4. Hope you like it :3
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:** Hello guys, as promised I decided to translate one of my fics. This is the oldest and the most awesome one. =) Hope you like it and leave your feedback ;)

Chapter 1 – Insanity

I took a deep breath of fresh hair. I could smell the soft fragrance from the flowers and the fresh grass.

I opened my eyes and all that I could see was a baby blue tone and brown branches with some light green leaves.

I moved my arms slowly and felt the wet grass tickling my arms making me smile.

-Eva. – I heard a familiar voice that made me stand up and smile wildly at the tall, blue eyed man with a trench coat that was standing in front of me.

-Hello Castiel. – I greeted him in a polite tone of voice. – What brings you here so early in the day? The sun has just raised and the garden is still awakening.

He smiled back at me and then looked around admiring all the perfection that surrounded us. I couldn't blame him. I've been living here since God created me. It has been a couple of moons, and I still admire it every day.

-Father sent me to see how you are doing. – my friend looked back at me still smiling. – And I see that you are fine.

-Oh Castiel. – I sighed. – Father worries too much. What could possibly happen to me in this place? - I stated looking around. – But I don't mind you coming over, I'm always greatful for some company.

-Father worries because he believes that he finally created perfection- Castiel informed making me blush and smile.

-Only God is perfect, Castiel. And you know it.- I explained.

I woke up with a dried tongue.

I blink to adapt my blue eyes to the light that comes from the window.

I had another weird dream, but I'm already used to it.

-You're awake. – I heard a soft female voice.

I sat on my bed looking at the nurse in front of me. She was checking the chart on the bottom of my bed. She smiled at me and sat next to me.

Her hair was dark, but her pale skin and her blue eyes gave life to it. She was pretty and young.

-How are you feeling today, Amy? Any voices, hallucinations, dreams ?- she asked.

-No. –I lied still adapting my eyes to the light. – Just really sleepy.

-That's good.- the nurse observed, taking some pills from a small orange bottle and a glass of water handing them to me. – It means the the meds are working. Don't worry, you'll be fine.

I don't like to lie, but I don't like to be here in the hospice either. I'm not insane, and all the voices and the dreams… are so real. But no one believes me. Not even my brother.

I swallowed that pills that I knew that would make me dizzy and apathetic all day with a sip of water and forced a small smile to the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.:** I know, the first chapter was short. This one will be short too, but the bext one will be better because we'll finally have some Winchester action ;) Oh, and I forgot to mention one thing… Amy looks like Candice Accola

Chapter 2: Worse than i thought

I don't know why, but I've been spending all my days in this psychiatric hospital looking out the window trying to unblur my vision. I knew that it wasn't possible to do it since the blur was an effect from the meds.

A hand patted my shoulder, but my apathetic state made me not care.

-Amy, don't you have nothing more interesting to do than that?- my brother Adam said making me turn and face him.

He hugged me softly and kissed my forehead making me smile.

-So, how are you? – he asked me.

I shrugged and sighed.

-Tired… And drugged as fuck.- I complaint.

-Watch your mouth lady! – my brother warned.

I shrugged again and rolled my eyes. Normally, I wouldn't swear, especially in front of my brother, but I was too tired of being there. I felt slow minded and that made me have weird dreams during day time, like flashbacks, and made the voices echo even louder in my head.

In spite of all that, I apologized to my brother and he smiled.

-Now seriously speaking… How are you? Have you been having… - Adam spoke slowly trying to choose his words wisely.

-Hallucinations? – I spited the word.

He looked at me with a regretful look. I'm sure that he didn't mean to use that word, but it was what he was referring.

I looked around before answering.

-They are not hallucinations, they're real. They're flashbacks. And the voices… They tell me things. They tell me what's going to happen. – I whispered.

-And what do they tell you? – he asked.

He sighed and I looked at my blue jeans and started playing with the buttons of my peach coat before answering.

-They said that you and mom would be dead by next week. – I answered. – By some creepy monster that can transform themselves in order to look like you and mom.

-Amy…- he whispered in a worried tone . – You're worse than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Hello my**

**sweethearts =) Thank you so much for the fave alerts, it really means a lot =) Hope you like this chapter. I'll be updating soon ! In the final part of the chapter, there is one more OC, she's not mine. She was created by a friend that started this fic with me, and I wanted to continue with the character, and she agreed =)**

Chapter 3:

This last few weeks have been stressful. I was getting tired of all the pills and the voices in my head were starting to frustrate me.

My brother hasn't visited me since that day when I told him that he and my mom were going to die. My mother stopped calling me either, and the nurses and the doctors didn't believe me when I told them what was going on.

-Amy. – the nurse called me.

It was the same nurse that takes care of me every day, I think she was assigned me.

-Yes?- I asked in a fragile voice.

She sat carefully in the chair in front of me and smiled. I looked stared at the window next to me and she started talking.

-How are you doing Amy?- the nurse asked.

-My family is dead.- it was the only thing I could say.- And no one believes me.

She sighed and frowned.

-Amy, they are not dead.- she assured.

-How can you know? – I asked abruptly.

-You're mother has been calling, and you're brother came yesterday.- she informed making me turn to her.

-What? And they didn't want to talk or see me?- I asked frowning.

-They did, but the doctors said it will better for you if you don't have visits. – the nurse stated in a soft tone of voice.

-What?- I asked angrily.- I'm not mad. I'm not crazy.

I raised my voice, maybe more than I should have, but it only felt right to do it.

-Amy, calm down. – the nurse asked.

-No. You calm down.- maybe I was a bit rude, but I don't regret it. – What makes you think that you have the right to forbid me to see my family?

The nurse got up on her feet while I just yelled at her about how insane I was getting for being there alone. She moved to the little cabinet in the room and unlocked it with her keys. She grabbed a syringe and grabbed my harm. I fought back, screaming that I was not crazy and how that place made me crazy, and she inserted the needle in my arm, and everything went black.

_I was sitting next to my blue eyed friend Castiel next to a lake freshly created by God has a present for me and my garden._

_-Do you like it? – Castiel asked while observing me._

_I looked at my reflection observing my red lips, my bright blue eyes, and my caramel hair contrasting with my soft skin, and then I touched it seeing the circles spreading on the water, making the little golden fish hide from the agitation that I caused on the water._

_-I love it. Tell father I love it and that I'm really thankful. – I asked looking at my friend smiling. _

_I couldn't help but smile. It was more than just a lake, it was life and freshness. _

_-I'm sure he's hearing you. – Castiel informed me looking at the lake._

_-Thank you, father. Thank you for everything. – I thanked._

My head was pounding from the drugs and from the dreams.

-Fuck. – was all that I could moan.

-I see that she's waking up. - I heard a male voice.

-That's a great way to say good morning, ahn?- a female voice spoke.

-Oh shut up Kristen. Like you didn't said something like this when you wake up with a big hangover. – another man said ironically.

I heard the woman mumble something to herself but I didn't understand. I opened my eyes blinking repeatedly trying to fade away the blur caused by the meds.

I looked up and I saw the nurse that sedated me and two man. One of them was taller than the other one. He had long brown hair and olive eyes and the other one had short caramel hair and almond eyes.

-Who are these men? – I asked confused.

-My name is Sam, and this is Dean. – the taller one started.- And John Winchester was our father too.

My mouth dropped open.

-You know me already, but I'm Kristen by the way. – the nurse said with a grin on her face.- And I'm not a nurse.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.:** **Here it is guys! 4****th**** Chapter ! Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows, it means a lot 3 Hope you like it 3**

Chapter 4

The nurse, who wasn't even a nurse, and the two men sneaked me out of the hospital. I don't know why I agreed to go with these two guys that supposedly are my half-brother and this women that lied about being a nurse and drugged me with several meds and substances. The only answer I could find was the fact of really wanting to get out of that place.

They led me to a car. A blue Impala that the guy called Dean referred to it as his " baby", wich crept me out.

-How did we get out of there and no one noticed? – I asked once I was in the car frowning.

-That's because you don't look crazy honey. – Kristen answered.

-Aren't you going to get any trouble with the police or something? – I asked.

-Oh honey. They won't catch us. – Kristen said with a malicious grin on her face that didn't match with her pure, innocent Snow White appearance.

Dean started the car and then he started driving, looking briefly at me from the review mirror.

-Say it sweetheart.- he said catching my attention. – Whatever you have to say.

-Why should I trust you? – I asked. – Why should I even believe you?

-You're in our car, aren't you? – Dean asked smiling ironically.

-Because we have the same blood in our veins. - Sam explained. – We're family, we should look out for each other.

-Well, I have a brother. – I informed. – And I care about him, so I'd like to see how's he.

Sam sighed melancholically making me stare at my lap.

-Oh Sammy.- Kristen mumbled next to me.- Don't get so emotional, you barely knew the boy.

-He's dead. So is my mom. – I stated making everyone silent, then, after a while, I turned to Kristen. – Why did you lie? Why did you tell me that they were alive?

Kristen sat straight and looked me in the eyes making me want to look anywhere but her, but I didn't do it.

-Well, let me tell you everything from the start.- she began with a smile.- First, your new brothers were too busy breaking this things called "seals", you'll keep up later, with this angel with magnificent blue eyes that wears a trench coat named Cas. So I had to cover your weird case. I forged some fake documents and became a nurse without even having to go to college. I know, I'm awesome. Anyway, I thought that you were some kind of prophet, but when you said that your family was dead and they appeared in front of me I thought that maybe I was wasting my time and that you were some psychopath. But it turned out that your mommy and your brother, who is very hot by the way, weren't really them, but some gouls that transformed into them that were trying to reach the Winchester brothers using the fact that they're really your family.

I blinked trying to soak everything in like a little sponge. Kristen seemed to talk about death like a teenager talks about clothes and boys and other stuff.

I took a deep breath, I was already aware that my family isn't here anymore. I'd already mourned in my room at the hospital. Now it was time to move forward and forget.

-So, what am I? – I asked a second later.

Kristen shrugged and looked at Sam looking for an answer but he didn't give her one.

-And where are you taking me? – I asked.

-To a specialist. – Dean answered.

I stared at my knees the rest of the trip until we reached a junkyard pilled with rusty cars covered with dust.

Dean stopped in front of a small old house and announced our arrival.

I got out of the car stretching my legs and looking around.

And old man with a big beard and a old baseball cap came from the house and examined me.

-is this her?- he asked pointing at me.

-On the flesh. – Dean answered putting his hand in my shoulder leading me closer to the man.

-She looks like you. The old man joked.

-So any idea of what can she be?- Kristen asked putting her hands on her pockets.

-I have nothing.- the old man announced in defeat.- I think we need some help.

-And we're going to get it. –Sam said.

I was wondering who or what they were referring to, but I had no idea. I just noticed the voices were a lot more quite, but I could still hear them and they were all chanting " He found her. Dean Winchester found her."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Hello my good fellows :3 Here's another chapter! Hope you like it ;) Btw, thank you for all de faves and follows 3 Love you 3**

Chapter 5

They sat on a chair where I remained there observing each one of them in silent.

Kristen was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, observing Sam, who was reading a hardcover book with no title . The old man that apparently is named " Bobby" was sitting on is desk looking at several books at the same time, taking a occasional sip from some drink he poured in a glass, and sometimes looking at me. On the other hand, Dean was walking in circles around the room, drinking a beer and talking to himself.

Suddenly, Dean pulled a chair and sat in front of me, leaning forward and smiling at me.

I looked him in the eyes and blinked in curiosity.

-You're not too much of a talker, are you Amy?- he asked me trying to make conversation.

I'm not shy or anything, but I was anxious and a little afraid of all the things that were happening. I shrugged in response and then sighed looking at Bobby who was staring at me, again.

-Don't worry.- Dean said catching my attention.- we're here to protect you, not to harm you. If we wanted you harmed, you'd already be dead.

Not the wisest words. All he got was me shivering uncomfortably and looking away from his gaze.

-Hey.- he called making me look back at him.- I was joking, don't worry. You're safe with us. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ok? I promise. You have my word.

I don't know why, but that made me feel a lot safer.

-For real ?- I asked in a fragile voice.

-For real.- Dean confirmed.

-Gosh…- Kristen moaned.- How old are you two? Ten?

Dean turned back and faced Kristen and I blushed.

-Oh, look who's talking? It's Ms Hello Kitty bra. - - dean attacked making Kristen's cheeks turn red.

-How do you know that?- Kristen asked in shock looking instinctively at Sam who was struggling with embarrassment.

-You left your undies drying outside. –Dean explained frowning at his brother allowing both Kristen and Sam two breathe.

Before I could make any kind of judgment, a man appeared in the middle of the room making everything windy.

He was a tall, black haired, blue eyed extremely familiar man in a trench coat. It was Castiel, the man from my dreams.

I hold my breath and stared at him while he was looking at everyone, finally putting his eyes on me.

-Eva?- he asked in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Hello my cuties :3 Here's another chapter. Thank you for all the faves and follows, they mean a lot 3 Love you! Next chapter will be uploaded right away( in a few minutes ) :3 Enjoy ^^**

Chapter 6:

Everyone was staring at me waiting for an answer or some kind of reaction. But none of them came from me. I simply stood there looking at the angel's blue eyes trying to decide what to do.

-Amy.- Dean called making me look at him. – Why did he call you Eva? Do you know him?

I nodded and looked at Castiel again.

-Yes, I do.- I finally said after remembering how to speak.- He appeared in my flashbacks.

-Did you know about this? – Sam asked Kristen who nodded in denial.

-I didn't tell her.- I informed. – I mean, I didn't tell the doctors. I usually dream about a past life where I'm Eva, the first women to be created and I live in this beautiful garden created by God especially for me. He's there everyday looking out for me or something.

-What the fuck?- Kristen asked being ignored by almost everyone in the room.

-Yes.- Castiel confirmed- But that was a long time ago. Right in the beginning of times. And you died. How can you be here?

I couldn't find an answer for that. Everything he was saying was knew and unknown to me nad it scared me a little.

-I'm not dead. – I struggled to say feeling stupid about my comment.

-We can see that. – Dean mumbled ironically.

-How are you here?- Castiel asked again. – How much do you remember?

I shrugged and looked at my jeans.

-Not much. This flashbacks never happened to me when I was a kid. They've started a few months before…

-A kid?- Castiel interrupted.- You were created as a fully developed human.

I let out a small nervous laugh.

-What? No!- I denied.- What a none sense… I'm pretty much sure I had a childhood with a family and all that.

-How old are you?- Castiel kept asking questions.

-I've turned 18 a few months ago. Why all the questions?- I questioned.

The angel didn't give me an answer, he just disappeared from the room.

-Where did he went? – I asked.

-Wish I knew…- Dean said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Two chapters in one day! Oh yeah! :D I'm not fiiiiiiire. Ahahah :p Hope you like this. **

Chapter 7:

Bobby showed me around the house explaining the rules very quickly: no long showers, no sleepovers with Kristen and no trying to organize the house. Finally he showed me the room where I was going to stay. It wasn't very big and it only had a bed, a wardrobe, a small dusty mirror on the wall and a big window with view for the backyard which was a little bit messy, but at least it wasn't piled up with rusty cars.

-Kiddo. – Bobby called.- I know you think that you think that your father wasn't a good person, but all he wanted was to protect you and your family.

In spite of not believing in him I smiled.

-Did you know him? - I asked.

-Hell yeah! We were palls back in the days. – Bobby confirmed scratching the back of his neck.- He told me about your brother and your mother, and when you were born I could see a new light in his eyes. He didn't want to leave you, but it was the only way to protect you guys.

-Well, my mother and brother are dead. – I said. – Great job he did.

Bobby sighed and looked down saying goodnight before closing the door.I grabbed the clothes that Kristen borrowed me. It wasn't a pajama but the naive blue tank top and the black tight shorts would do.

I don't know why, but I was starting to get the feeling that Kristen didn't like me that much. Maybe it was my imagination, but who knows?

I took a quick shower, like Bobby demanded, dressed myself and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking to myself that I might never go back home.

That night I didn't sleep. Not because I couldn't, but because I didn't want to dream, so I tortured myself with memories about my family and the old good times when this voices and dreams weren't haunting me.

I stayed that way until the sun raised coming through the window and someone knocked on the door.

-Yes?-I asked sitting on the bed and cleaning the tears from my cheeks.

-I'm sorry. – Dean apologized. – Did I wake you?

-No. –I sniffed. - Not at all.

-Did you even get some sleep? –he asked.

I looked away from him and nodded in denial.

Dean sighed and opened the door.

-Come on. – he smiled. – We have coffee downstairs.

I got up on my feet and came to him. He placed his arms on my shoulders and squeezed me.

-Don't worry.- Dean said.- They are in a better place know.

-Thank you. – I thanked smiling and he smiled me back.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Hello there :D I'm just going to leave this here… ;) thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews 3 They make me really happy :D Love you 3**

Chapter 8:

I was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and looking at the wall. Sam was staring at me for no proper reason but I tried to ignore it.

-Sam.- Dean called making him look away from me. – What is it?

-Dean. Can I talk to you for a second?– Sam asked in a strange voice.

Dean shrugged and they both went outside. I could see from the window, but I could not hear them.

Sam's body was very strict and firm, which told me that he was nervous and Dean was frowning and eye rolling, which meant that he wasn't agreeing with whatever Sam ha to say about me. What could it be?

-Spying? – Kristen said appearing out of nothing.

I jumped a little on my sit.

-Kristen, for god's sake. You scared me.- I complaint making her grin.

-Oh, I'm sorry. Don't cry. – she said ironically.

I smiled and she observed me making me feel uncomfortable.

-You need clothes. New ones. – Kristen observed.

-Well, I don't have any. – I stated.

-Sometimes I ask myself if you even have any fucking brains.- she pointed out.- We're going to the mall.

-I don't have any money. –I informed.

-But they have. – Kristen said raising her eyebrows.

Kristen went to the window.

-Kristen, I don't think they want to be int…- I tried to say before she opened the window.

-I'm sorry for interrupting the fight girls, but I'm taking Amy and Dean's credit card to a trip to the mall. Ok? Now you can continue.- she said closing the window.

The two brothers stared at me and I shrugged before Kristen grabbed my hand, Dean's wallet and pushed me outside.

-Don't spend the whole money!- Dean screamed to Kristen who pushed me into a small shiny black car.

-Whose care is this? –I asked when she sat on the drivers place.

-Mine. – she said turning it on.

She turned on the radio and started driving.

-How old are you Kristen? – I asked.

-I'm 19 honey. – she answer not taking her eyes of the road. – Living the dream…

-Why are you doing this?- I questioned.

-This what?

-Taking me shopping. – I explained.

-You can't wear the same clothes for the rest of my life. I mean… you could, but it wouldn't be pretty for anyone and I don't want to share my clothes. Honestly, you don't look so good in them. You look like a bunny, you should wear pink. I look good on blue.- she mumbled.

I smiled and thanked her. We didn't talk much during the trip, just some questions like " Is you name really Amy?" or "Did you go to school?" and those stuff.

When we finally arrived to the mall I kind of felt a little happy. This remembered me of Friday afternoons that I used to spend with my friends after school.

She enlaced her arm on mine and led me through the stores. Kristen actually was a nice, funny person. She helped me pick some jeans, shirts, coats, she even convinced me to go to a makeup store.

-Come on Amy. Your eyes will look beautiful with this! –she said putting some eyeliner from the sample test in the middle of the sotre.

-I don't know. –I muttered. –I feel weird.

-Come on! You look great!- she said grabbing some products and rushing to the casher.

-Shouldn't we buy what we need strictly? – I asked her.

-And we need this. – she said smiling at the man while giving him the credit card.

The man wished us a good day and gave Kristen the bag.

-You need underwear too. –she stated. – Let's buy something sexy.

-Sexy? – I asked letting out a small nervous laugh. – Why sexy?

-What? You're eighteen and you don't want to get laid?- she asked.

-I don't want what? – I asked in shock.

I followed her into an Intimissimi store. She started to pick underwear from all types and colors.

-Kristen… I can't use that type of undies. –I said quietly.

-Why? It's time to get over your grandma panties. – she said smiling.

-They're not grandma panties… But they are a little bit bigger and comfortable than that. – I pointed.

Kristen rolled her eyes and smiled.

-Believe me honey, you're going to thank me. – she explained pushing me into the proof booth.

I didn't know what she meant, and I think that I didn't want to know, but I tried those things on.

-There's too much lace.- I complaint looking at myself in the mirror. – I don't think that there's a difference in wearing this or not wearing underwear at all.

-That's a big deal for starters, but if you want to pull the "no undies" card, be my guest. – she said outside the booth.

-That's not what I meant Kristen. – I muttered.

-Oh look! Dean's here! Maybe he would like to give you an opinion.- Kristen suggested.

-What? No! What's he doing here? – I asked dressing myself as fast as I could.

-I don't know, he's at the door waving at me. – she informed. – It seems important.

I got out of the booth and Kristen went to the casher to pay our stuff and I went to Dean.

-What are you doing here? – I asked cleaning the sweet from my hands in my jeans.

Dean looked around.

-You may want to hide. – he explained.

Kristen came to us and Dean got us out of the mall.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Hey guys :3 Sorry for not posting yesterday, it was a busy day :\ Anyway… here i tis, hope you like it ;) Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews. They mean a lot 3 Love you 3**

Chapter 9 :

I was sitting on the couch at Bobby's house looking at the small, old TV covering my mouth with my both hands.

The news were on, and a photograph of me with my mother and brother token at mother's day was passing in almost every channel with something like "Missing family" written on the bottom. I remembered the day that the photo was took. We went to the river and we've made a picnic. It had been a happy day.

-Looks like you're famous Amy. – Kristen joked.

-Now what? - I asked. – I can't leave the house? I have to hide forever?

-Not forever.- Dean corrected. – Until they forget.

-That could take years. – I complaint.

-I assure you that one month is enough. – Sam said patting my shoulder.

-It's not like you're going to leave. – Dean said making me frown at him. – If you're going to stay with us, you're going to need to learn everything. Bobby will help you, and we'll be here most of the time.

-Most? Where are you going?- I asked.

-That's another thing we need to tell you.- Sam explained.- We are stopping a demon from breaking seals because she's trying to start the apocalypse and we can't let that happen.

I blinked trying to not look overwhelmed. Nobody has told me that demons existed yet, but if angels exist, it's logic that demons exist to. And if there is a God, there must be a Devil.

-Well… I think that I still have a lot to learn. – I muttered.

-Don't worry. You're going to learn fast- Dean assured.- You're a Winchester. You have hunter's blood on your veins.

-I have what? – I asked- Hunter's blood?

-You see little Amy, a hunter is a person that hunts the supernatural.- Dean explained sitting next to me explaining things like I was a 5 year old.

-And there are more like you? I mean… more people that… hunt. – I asked trying to process all the information.

-They're all over the place. Our father was one, and my mother, and Kristen's parents. There are many people that do this. And you're going to be one.- Dean informed.

-What if I don't want be one? – I murmured.

-Well… You don't have a choice Amy. Either you hunt the supernatural or it hunts you. – he stated making me shiver.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Hello my sweethearts :3 Here's another chapter. Hope you like it :D Love you all.**

Chapter 10:

It has been a week since Sam, Dean and Kristen left. Castiel called them saying it was important and I stayed here with Bobby doing "homework". I've never thought that I would miss someone that I recently know. I even miss Kristen, which was totally unexpected to me. But Dean calls every night to check on me, and I kind of look forward that moment everyday-

I've been reading about demons, spirits and how to deal with both of them. There's a lot more to study, but, just like Bobby said, I have to know the basics.

-If souls can stay trapped in earth, are my mother and brother still here? – I asked interrupting Bobby's research about the seals.

-No, honey. – Bobby answered in a lazy voice. – Dean and Sam burnet them.

I nodded and looked back at the book.

-Why do they want to stay in here. They could go to heaven.- I muttered. – Last night I dreamed about heaven. It was a flashback. Castiel took me to the garden, which is a place where you can access every paradise. You make your own. You can live in your best memories forever or you can choose to live a perfect life and be reunited with your passed ones who chose the same path. Amazing isn't it? How can something so perfect be rejected.

I looked up noticing that Bobby was staring at me.

-But I can understand why they reject it. – I continued. – Sometimes our loved ones are still here. And we don't want to leave them. They are like an unfinished business that we…

I was interrupted by the phone ring. I got up smiling knowing it was Dean.

-Should I tell him about the dream? Or should I wait? – I asked.

-It's not urgent kiddo, but make sure to write it down. We want to record everything. – Bobby answered.

I ran to the phone and picked it up.

-Hey Dean. – I greeted in a soft voice. – How's everything?

-A little bit weird. – he explained. – And what about you?

-I'm fine. – I said quickly wanting to know more. – But weird how?

-We have find Cas.- he explained making me smile. – But it's not him.

-What? How can that be? – I asked frowning to the wall.

-It's his vessel. – Dean stated.

-His vessel?– I said lifting my eyebrows.

-The guy has a family. A wife and a little daughter.- Dean informed.

-How can he do that to that family. That little girl lost a father. I thought that angels were the good guys.- I said.- Where is he anyway?

-That's the weird part. In kris' body. – he stated.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: Hi guys :D I have a question for you, do you prefer longer or shorter chapters? I make them small because I don't want to be boring, but just let me know what you like :3 Love you**

Chapter 11:

-Castiel is in Kristen's body. – I stated putting down the phone.

-What?- Bobby asked behind his desk.

-Yeah, he left his vessel. The guy has a family. A wife and a little girl. – I informed.

-He can't stay in her. – Bobby protested.

-I know. That's why I want to go there. Please. – I asked.

-Why do you want to go there? You're not ready to go out like that. – Bobby said frowning.

-I can tell by my dreams that I and Castiel have a strong friendship. I might not feel it, but I'm sure he remembers. Maybe I can put some sense into him. – I explained.

Bobby got up and grabbed his keys sighing.

-Let's go kiddo. – he muttered opening the door. -Don't get yourself killed.

-I sure won't. – I assured.

We got in a brown old car, but it still worked.

-Does Dean know you're coming? – Bobby asked turning the engine on.

-No. – I answered with a small smile.

-I won't be happy to see that you left the house. The mission might not look dangerous, but anything could happen. – he informed.

-Geez Bobby, don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to me.- I calmed him.- I'll be careful.

-You don't even know how to use a gun. – he protested.

-Dean promised to teach me when he got back. But I could use a knife. – I said grabbing a small knife that I kept in my pocket.

-What would that do to a demon or to a ghost? – Bobby asked with an eye roll.

I looked at my lap knowing that the knife would be useless in that kind of situation.

-I still have my legs and my brain.- I stated looking up.

Bobby rolled his eyes once more and I looked out the window not wanting to admit that I was a little worried about what could happen.

Once we arrived the location that Dean told me where they were I grabbed my phone. It was a motel, but I didn't know the room door.

-He's going to yell at me, isn't he? – I asked Bobby.

He didn't answer but I already knew that the answer was positive.

I held the phone against my ear earing the beeps until he answered the phone.

-Amy, something wrong? – Dean asked in a concerned voice.

-No, nothing's wrong. – I assured. – Everything's fine. Listen, don't be mad, but we came to meet you.

-What? – he asked.

- Bobby drove me here. We're outside the motel. In which room are you? – I asked.

- 109. Come inside, knock twice so I can know it's you. – he said after hanging up.

-How was it? –Bobby asked.

-Not bad. - I said. – Let's go. Room 109.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.. Hey guys :D Sorry for not posting these days, I've been having a lot of trouble with the internet, I actually had to come to a coffee shop to post this. Hope you like it :3 Love y'all.**

Cahpter 12

We arrived to the door and I knocked twice as Dean ordered. He opened the door and threw us a glass of water.

-What was that for? – I asked cleaning my eyes.

-Thank god. – Dean said pulling me into his arms.

I wasn't used to hugs, but I hugged him back, I kind of missed his jerk person these past weeks.

-You sure missed me a lot.- I joked in a murmur.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room. Sam was standing next to Kristen, who wasn't Kristen anymore. They both looked at me and I smiled and waved awkwardly.

-Eva.- Kristen said in a tone of voice that wasn't normal on her. It was too serious. – Why are you here?

-Castiel…. Kristen. – I replied. – I came to talk to you.

He, I mean, she came closer. Her body language was too strict for Kristen.

-Why are you in Kristen's body? – I asked directly.

-Jimmy's services are done. – she informed formally.

-And you possessed Kristen?- I asked. – She was your friend.

-So were you. – she complaint.

-I still am. I might not remember everything, but I remember most of it. I have dreams about it. -I explained.

-Dreams don't seem like reality. – she stated.

I sighed.

-Remember when you took me to the garden? – I asked.- it was my birthday wasn't it? And I've always been curious about the things beyond my garden. Father didn't like my curiosity, but it was an innocent one, so you took me. I remember being so happy and amused, and you used to smile and everything.

-I learned that emotions are for humans, not for angels.- he answered strictly.

- Everyone… Everything can have emotions. – I insisted. - But this is not the point. Kristen is not your vessel. She's not even related to Jimmy. Let her be.

-As you wish. – he stated before a bright light that made my eyes close and hurt shined trough Kristen.

When I was finally able to open my eyes, Kristen was laying on the floor. Sam came closer and grabbed her head sitting her against his lap.

She started to open her eyes and blinked in confusion.

-What the fuck?- she moaned. – What happened.

-Castiel took over your body. - Dean informed putting his hand on my shoulder, which made me shiver for some reason.

Kristen opened her eyes widely in chock.

-What? He did what? – she asked in shock.

-He didn't mean bad honey.- I explained.

-Did he see my boobs? – she asked looking at everyone at a time covering her chest with her arms.

-I don't believe so. – Sam said with a smile and helped Kristen on her feet.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: Hello :DDDD Please don't kill me for not being active :3 I'm in vacation and I'm never at home. Sorry :D. Hope you can forgive me ;). I'll just leave this here…. Hope you like it :D ( So sorry if this is incredibly short, but I wanted to end this episode and start the other one in another chapter, so the next one will be bigger than the usual)**

Chapter 13

-Where's he now? – I asked looking at Dean.

Dean shrugged. I could tell he was tired and that he hasn't been sleeping and that there was something bothering him. Something they have been hiding from me.

-You need some sleep. – I observed.

-No. We need to find him. – he stated.- And you're going back home.

-What? No way!- I complaint making him look at me with a surprised look.

-It's safer for you Amy. – Sam said making me notice him.

He was there against the wall really quite. Something was really strange with him. His eyes were bloated with black circles surrounding them and his skin was really pale.

I frowned at him and he looked away from me.

-What's happening? – I whispered looking back at Dean.

-She knows. – Kristen muttered.

Dean grabbed my arm softly and pushed me outside of the room and Bobby followed us.

-Dean, what's happening?- I asked.

-Something it's too early for you to deal with, you're like a baby in this world. You shouldn't have left home. – he explained turning to Bobby. – Take her home.

Dean petted my hair and went back inside.

-I warned you. – Bobby said leading me through the hallway.

-Yeah. – I muttered.- I'm going to find out.

-Yes, because we're going to tell you. We kind of need your help. – he stated.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.: Hello :3 I'm just gonna leave this here and hope that someone reads it since I've been away for so long.**

_I was staring at my lake, like I've been doing every day. I don't know why, but I've been feeling really tired of being here all by myself and that made the garden die slowly. How could I be destroying all of this? _

_Castiel hasn't been visiting, no one has and that really concerned me. _

_-Eva. – I heard his voice._

_I got up with a big smile on my face._

_-Castiel. Where have you been? No one have appeared here for a year. – I said hugging him, but I was hugged back. – What's wrong?_

_I looked at his blue eyes that now were bloated._

_-Are you crying? – I asked concerned ._

_I looked at his right hand that was holding something pointy and sharpened that I've never seen._

_-What's that?- I asked stepping away. I didn't know why, but I was scared._

_-I'm sorry Eva. I'm really sorry. I love you. – he said coming closer and stabbing me in the chest._

_I tried to breath but the air wouldn't come into my lungs and my chest was in pure pain. I stared at his eyes in horror while he laid me on the grass._

_-Goodnight Eva.- was the last thing that I've heard._

I woke up gasping for hair. My throat was sore from screaming and I was covered in sweat.

-So you know now. – I heard Castiel's voice, who was standing in the corner of the room, startling me.

-G-Go away. – I managed to say.

-You have to understand… - he tried to explain.

-Understand what? That you've killed me?- I said starting to sob.

-Eva… I'm sorry. – he apologized.- I had to.

- GO AWAY! – I yelled. - JUST GO AWAY AND DON'T EVER COME BACK YOU PEACE OF SHIT.

I've never saw me this upset. Castiel disappeared, but I was still sobbing and someone came in the room. I didn't open my eyes or looked up but I felt to hands holding my arms.

-Amy, look at me. What's wrong? – Dean asked.

I looked up and blinked trying to see through the tears. I shrugged and sniffed trying to calm myself down.

-Nothing, just a nightmare. –I lied.

-Doesn't look like it.- he stated. – It was a flashback, wasn't it?

I blinked again and looked away from me.

-Why are you here? How long have I been sleeping?- I asked trying to change the subject.

-That's not important. What happened?- he insisted- You can trust me.

I looked him in the eyes and for a second I didn't saw my hunter half-brother. I saw Dean, and he made me feel calm and safe.

-It was Castiel. –I started. – He was the one who killed me.

-What? – he asked frowning.

I shrugged and looked down.

-I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.- he growled standing up to leave the room.

-Dean. –I called shyly making him stop. –Don't. Stay.

He came closer and sat on the bed next to me and hugged me and I rested my head on his chest. It was a weird feeling, but it felt right.

-What are you doing here anyway?- I asked in a soft voice while he was caressing my hair.

-We'll get there later. – he explained and I closed my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.: Well hello there :3 Please don't kill me :c. You know I had this disease called " Summer Laziness" it's really serious and contagious :O **

**Chapter 15: Oh Sammy.**

When I opened my eyes Dean wasn't there. I don't remember falling asleep, but I certainly did.

I crawled out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom yawning scratching the back of my neck. Still sleeping, I took a quick, hot shower and put on some skinny jeans and a white blouse that Kristen and I had bought.

I was looking at my reflection in the mirror observing my tired eyes, when a suffocating scream echoed throw the house making me aware. I rushed down the stairs.

I started climbing down the stairs slowly. I could hear Dean and Bobby arguing with Kristen.

" It's the best for him…" Dean said in an impassive voice. "He'll be better soon."

"What? How can you say that?" Kristin asked in a tremble and weak voice, like she has been crying. "Are you fucking depth? Can't you hear him? He's suffering. How could you do that to your own brother?"

"Shut the fuck up Kristen." Dean demanded aggressively making me frown. "Don't you think that this is hard for me? Like you said he's my brother, damn it. I've protected him in my whole life. It's my job to protect him. Now he is in trouble and this is the best way to help him."

My curiosity was starting to jump out of my skin and I couldn't help but entering in the room and face them.

Everyone stared at me in surprise and I looked confused at them.

"What's happening?" I asked in a weaker tone than I expected.

Dean opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by a suffocating scream that came downstairs. It belonged to Sam.

"Where's Sam?" I couldn't hide the concern in my voice.

Kristen sobbed covering her face with one hand, making me raise one eyebrow. I've never seen her like this. She was weak, fragile and she was actually crying.

"Is somebody going to tell me what's going on?" I asked not taking my eyes from Kristen.

"Sam is fine." Dean said being followed by a scream for help.

"It sure doesn't look like it." I observed staring at his eyes, which obviously made him uncomfortable.

"He has been drinking demon's blood. He did that to kill Lilith." Kristen started explaining. "Lilith is this powerful demon that sent Dean to hell, and now she's the one responsible for the breaking seals."

"Blood? Hell?" Amy asked in a whisper crossing her arms over her chest glancing at everyone.

"Kristen! What have we agreed?" Bobby asked in a severe tone.

"What? Like you speared me when you find me. I had to take with all the shit that reality has to give us." She complaint in a nasal voice taking little breaks to sniff.

"She's John's kid you idjit." He said standing up. "He wanted to put her out of all of this. If we can protect her innocence, we will do that."

"Correction: She's John's bastard." Kristen corrected glancing at me.

"Shut up you two." Dean demanded grabbing my arm and pushing me out of the room. "You shouldn't be hearing this so soon. I don't want you involved in this.".

"What? No!" I raised my voice letting myself free from his grip. "You were the one that said that I couldn't run from this life. So, if I can't I want to help.".

"Only after you learn how to shoot." Dean stated after sighing.

"Teach me." Amy demanded making Dean roll his eyes at the same time Sam asked for help.

"It's better than earing him…" he muttered to himself leading Amy outside the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.: Whaaaat? Two chapters in the same day after two months or something? Whaaaat? Weren't you dead? Just enjoy it :3**

Chapter 16: Shivers

"Do you know what's this young lady?" Dean asked handing out the gun to me.

I rolled my eyes and took it from his hands.

"Your butt is the young lady." I muttered making sure that Dean wasn't hearing me while I aimed for the cans that Dean piled up a few meters from where I was standing.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the loud bang and the tension that it would create in my arms before pulling the trigger. I closed my eyes but nothing happened.

I looked around confused staring at Dean who was grinning stupidly at me.

"The safety's on." He informed enjoying my perplex look.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked looking furiously at him.

"No mam." He joked.

"Mam?" I asked trying not to laugh. " Stop making fun of me! It's not funny. We are here for half an hour and I still don't know how to shoot!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry Miss Winchester…"

"Milligan." I interrupted.

"Yeah, that." He said going behind me and passing his harms across mine grabbing the gun and explaining me how to work with it. It shouldn't make me feel any different, but honestly , his breath against my neck made me shiver.

I decided to ignore it and finally pay attention to what he was saying.

"Ready?" he asked grabbing the trigger above my own hands and aiming for the cans.

I didn't answer and he didn't wait for one either. His finger made me pull the trigger making a loud bang echo in my head, pushing me against his chest.

My shoulders were hurting from the impact and I couldn't hear nothing for a little bit.

" Did you say something?" I asked Dean when I finally could hear some birds singing desperately in fear.

" I said that you are too weak for this." He said letting me go. "Do you know how to use something else?"

"What? Kristen's lighter than me. She's weaker. And she can shoot!" I complained.

" Yeah, but she was born with a gun on her hands. I don't want you to play with guns." Dean said.

"You don't want me to play with guns? Don't I have a fucking say?" I asked.

"You don't swear Amy." He stated walking away.

I watched him walking inside the house frowning. "Gosh, is he in his period?" I thought to myself.

I shrugged and aimed to the cans again noticing that Dean's aim had been perfect. The pilled where he aimed wasn't there anymore.

"I can do this." I said taking deep breathes after clicking the trigger.

This time the bang threw me back making me moan in pain.

"Fuck, this hurts." I moaned looking up to the cans hoping that I had been successful, but they were all up. "Great."

I entered the house and went to the living room to grab a random leather book.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"Going back to being a geek." I muttered ignoring Dean's looks from where he was sitting.

"Do you even know what book's that?" Bobby asked after a scream of pain coming from the basement.

I shrugged and walked away from the room but Dean stopped me. " That's dad's journal."

I looked at him from my shoulder hesitating for a few moments. Then I shrugged and started climbing up the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.: Well hello there :3 Here's a new chapter :D Hope you like it. WHO IS SUPER EXCITED FOR THE RETURN OF SPN? CAN'T WAIT. Thanks for all the faves and follows 3 Love y'all.**

Chapter 17 : Puppy eyes

I woke up with the first rays of sun coming through the window. I had fallen asleep still dressed, John's journal still on my lap and the little dusty lamp on the old bedside table was still on.

I got up, stretching my legs and my back, which was sored pretty bad, and grabbed some clothes from the old small colorless wardrobe and went to the bathroom to change.

When I was almost finished putting my shoes on, Dean came into my room without knocking looking a little bit lost. I stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked while he looked around for a moment. Then he looked at me with a serious expression.

" Sam's gone." Dean said in an angry voice coming closer to me staying a few centimeters from me making me a little terrified "Did you by any chance freed him?"

"What? Why would I? Isn't he in rehab or something? Ask Kristen." I denied trying to keep a calm voice.

Dean sighed and covered his face with his hand.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. " I'm just worried."

"It's okay." I said touching his shoulder in a caring and supportive gesture " We will find him. Did he leave any trace?"

"Yeah, Bobby's dealing with it." Dean informed sitting on the corner of the bed.

" Did you ask Kristen?" I repeated.

"She left last night. She needed some fresh air." Dean informed. " She's probably in her apartment."

"Or with Sam." I stated in weak voice.

I sat next to him in silence. He didn't said anything either and the room fell on a deep silence making me feel awkward for not saying anything.

"You know we are going to find him." I said clearing my throat.

"Yeah, I know. No one knows that guy better than me Amy." Dean informed making me smile unconsciously.

"Guys!" Bobby called downstairs " Found something."

Dean got up really quickly, grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. It was a weird soft burning feeling going up in my arm, but I tried to throw it away since it wasn't that important.

Once in Bobby's living room, he dropped my hand carefully and took a deep breath.

"Two cars were rented nearby. One was anonymous, the other one is a guy with a complete profile." Bobby informed us.

"The anonymous one would be logical." I observed.

"That's correct Amy and that's why that isn't our guy." Dean said glancing at him. " Bobby, can you track the car?"

"Already did." Bobby said handing us a paper that I grabbed.

Dean quickly took the paper from my hands.

"You're not coming." He stated.

"You can bet your ass I am." I replied taking the small piece of paper from his hands and walking out of the house.

"Amy, stop it." Dean said rushing to catch my pace. " Stop, this is dangerous. This is not a field trip."

I stopped next to the car and stared at him for a while observing his frowning expression.

"What? Do you want me to drive?" I asked making him wake up from his trance.

He got into the driver's seat and I got into the passenger's one.

" I'm going to regret this." Dean muttered.

"Shut up. You're emotionally fragile. You're going to need me." I joked expecting to hear some form of interjection from him, but nothing came.

I looked at him concerned and he glanced at me two times while driving.

"Goddamit Amy! Don't make those puppy eyes, you're worse than Sam." He begged a little impatient.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized looking away from him, with a grin on my face.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.: Well hello **** This one is pretty big and good ( me being proud). I've put a lot of my time on it xD I actually rewrote it and changed some stuff that I had originally planned for this… Anyway… I'm planning to finish the fourth season on next chapter and then continue with five. Hope you like it :DDD **

Chapter 18: Great

Dean finally pulled over next to an hotel.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked observing every single classic detail in the white, five star hotel.

There were several balconies with modern cocktail chairs and it was located in a clean, cosmopolitan road.

"I'm sure Amy. Sammy doesn't want to be found." He said getting out of the car.

I copied him and looked at the several stores of the building.

"Which room?" I asked with a sigh.

"Honeymoon suite." Dean answered making me let out a small laugh that vanished when I realized he wasn't kidding.

"Okay" I muttered "Let's go and hope that we won't crash some poor couple's vacation."

Being said that, we entered the hotel through the golden metallic door. Once I was in I couldn't help being amused. I have never been to a place this fancy and classy before-

It was just like in the movies. A giant crystal candelabra was shining in the center of the hand worked ceiling, a big "palacy" style staircase and there were couples everywhere around us.

"Clever Sammy. I would've never looked for him in here." I muttered reaching the check in desk.

"Excuse me sir." I called in a soft and polite tone. " Is there, by any chance, still a room for two? Just for one night?"

The young male receptionist blinked at me before showing me his best mechanic and fake smile he had.

"I think we still have a few opens. Let me check." He said bending over the computer monitor for a second. " I assume it's a couple bed."

My expression froze making the fake smile fade from the receptionist's pale face.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were married." The young brunette apologized.

Dean took over putting his arm on my shoulders.

"Of course we are together." Dean said with a big smile. " Just not married yet. Isn't that right sweetie?"

My eyes glanced between Dean and the young man, but a smile quickly formed on my lips.

"Yeah." I agreed trying to sound as convincing as Dean, the master of lying. " Just not married yet."

Although I couldn't lie as good as Dean, the receptionist seemed to have believed in our story and we paid the room with no problems.

Once we entered in the elevator my eyes turned to Dean with a confused expression.

"What?" he asked noticing me.

"What?" I repeated.

"You're already wanted by the cops, your face is all over the news, and we don't look like regular folks on vacation. Not to mention the fact that you barely look like an adult." Dean explained making me gasp.

"I'm sorry, but I'm ten times the grown up you'll ever be." I stated looking away.

"Says the girl who's pouting right now." Dean protested as the elevator opened its doors for us to leave.

Though this was not the floor where we were supposed to leave, we walked out and I followed Dean trough the corridor until we reached the honeymoon suite.

Dean knocked softly on the door. He looked nervous. I wanted to tell him that everything will be okay and that I'm here for him, but the door opened before I had the chance to do so.

"Where is she?" Dean asked directly.

I frowned and tried to peek into the room to see who he was referring to. Was it Kristen? Why would he be mad at Kristen?

"Dean, I can explain." He tried to calm Dean in a nervous tone, glancing between me and Dean.

Dean got in and I followed him. There was a dark haired girl sitting on the bed, but it wasn't Kristen.

"Ruby." Dean growled.

The women stared at me with a malicious smile. She was pretty, but I didn't like her smile.

"You didn't tell me about her, Sam." Ruby said ignoring Dean, who putted himself in front of me.

"Ruby, get out." Sam ordered in a concerned tone and she obeyed like a little puppy, looking at me from behind her back one last time.

"God damn it Sam!What are you doing with her?" Dean asked in a scary tone.

"Dean, she's helping me." Sam tried to explain, but Dean would only get angrier.

" Who is she?" I asked turning Dean's attention to me. I could see his expression go soft as he observed my eyes with his. He grabbed the room card from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Go wait in the room." Dean asked nicely.

I didn't hesitate to leave. It was a brother-to-brother moment and I didn't want to disturb.

As soon as I got in the room , the brunette women appeared. I stared at her for a moment.

"You're a demon, aren't you?" I asked quietly.

Her eyes turned black with a blink.

"What do you think honey?" she asked with a grin while her eyes turned human brown again. " I know who you are, Eva."

I did the best clueless face I had. Dean obviously didn't trust her, therefore shouldn't trust her either.

"My name is Amy. You must have mistaken me for someone else." I lied.

"I would recognize you anywhere. Your pure soul cannot hide itself." Ruby explained. " And that innocent look makes you justice."

"What would the perfect creation be doing tangled with the Winchesters?" She continued talking as I was silent.

She waited for an answer while she penetrated my soul with her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me. Sam will tell me." Ruby finished with a shrug before disappearing.

It had been the closest I've ever been to a demon.

A few minutes later the door opened and Dean came in. And sat on a chair that was located in front of a television.

"Oh my god. What happened to your face?" I asked observing the black circles around his right eye and some little superficial cuts around his face.

"I am." he stated staring at the black screen.

"Where's Sammy?" I asked carefully sitting next to him slowly, not wanting to make quick moves that might scare him away.

"He chose Ruby." He stated.

For a moment I thought he would cry, at least his eyes were red.

"I don't have a brother anymore." He muttered loud enough so I could hear.

"You have a sister." I stated putting my hand on his harm carefully.

"I wish I hadn't" he confessed making me frown.

"Why?" I asked a little bit afraid that he would storm out on me.

He looked at me and observed my face for a few seconds. His hand caressed my cheek softly making me feel small and nervous. He got closer and I knew what was about to happen, and I Knew it wasn't ethical, but I didn't car. So when his lips touched mine I didn't resist.

**A.N.: And BAM. Incest.**


End file.
